<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steal My Heart by gluedwithgold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488210">Steal My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold'>gluedwithgold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sunday Morning Porn Club (Supernatural &amp; Supernatural RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen really does know better than to bring a homeless kid back to his apartment, but the dimples!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steal My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jensen had seen the kid before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noticed </span>
  </em>
  <span>him before. He was thin and tall, had a mop of unruly chestnut-colored hair that looked like it hadn’t seen scissors in years. He was always clean, and didn’t look strung out on drugs, but the big army-surplus backpack the kid always had with him made Jensen think he was living on the streets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the first times Jensen saw him, he was with a couple other kids, laughing loud and bright and the dimples were what hooked Jensen. The dimples were what made Jensen want to take him home with him, feed him and care for him… like a goddamn stray puppy. Not something that would ever happen, but it didn’t keep the kid from entering Jensen’s fantasies late at night when he couldn’t sleep and the thought of those eyes looking up at him through that mop of hair with his mouth stretched wide around Jensen’s cock was the thing that sent him over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight the kid was leaning against the brick wall of the bodega, his backpack tucked behind his legs on the sidewalk, smoking a cigarette. He exhaled a plume of smoke looking directly at Jensen, smirked and said, “Hey, gorgeous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s heart gave a thunk inside his chest, and he felt his eyes widen. The kid’s smirk had turned into a smile, dimples appearing, and Jensen couldn’t help returning the smile. He nodded at the kid, then pulled open the door to the bodega and stepped inside, bells clanging overhead and jarring him back into the real world of the fluorescent-lit store and the groceries he needed to buy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jensen came back out, a bag in each hand, the kid was still there. Jensen only glanced at him as he walked past, heading back toward home. He’d barely gotten a hundred feet away when he heard quick footsteps come up behind him, then the kid was walking next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making anything good for dinner?” the kid asked, adjusting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jensen asked, a little curtly, the question really making no sense to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought maybe you’d want to ask me to have dinner with you, but if it’s not anything good, I’m gonna have to pass.” The kid smiled, wry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen let out a chuckle, more shocked than amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I invite a stranger to dinner?” Jensen asked, his pace slowing, instinct making him avoid leading the kid right to his apartment building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, because after we’ve had dinner together, we wouldn’t be strangers anymore.” The kid took a few fast steps ahead, spun around to walk backwards in front of Jensen, and stuck out his hand. “I’m Jared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked down at the hand, then back up to the kid’s face – he was smiling, wide and bright with those damn dimples out. He wasn’t as reluctant as he should have been when he put his hand out, grocery bag dangling off his wrist, and shook Jared’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jensen,” he said his name, intending it to come out far less enthusiastic than it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Jensen!” Jared said, still grinning as he turned back around and fell in step again at Jensen’s side. “So. What’s for dinner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Jared, I’m sure you’re a nice kid…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m nineteen,” Jared offered, too quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...but I’m sure you understand it’s not exactly safe to bring home people you don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Jared said, his tone sobering somewhat. “But I’ve seen you around. I’ve seen you notice me. I’ve noticed you, too, and well… you’re hot, you seem really nice, I’m kinda lonely and I thought it’d be nice to meet someone new.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And inviting yourself to my home for dinner seemed like the best way to do that?” Jensen asked, growing equally more wary and more charmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I totally would have asked you out for a slice of pizza, but I’m a little short on cash right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. And that’s supposed to make me say yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not, but it’s the truth.” Jared sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair, temporarily shoving the mop out of his face. “Look, you’re right, okay? I’m a homeless kid who you would be crazy to trust. But man, I’m hungry. And I hate asking for money. I don’t like taking handouts. I’ve got a few odd jobs lined up in a couple days, so I’ll be okay, but… I just have to get there, ya know? And I thought… well, maybe you’re lonely too, and having someone to share a meal with might be nice, maybe that’s what I can do to repay you. Are you? Lonely?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen had stopped walking and turned to face Jared. There was a battle going on inside his head, the logical part telling him to refuse, turn the kid away, just go home and go on with his life. But another part, the part that kept his heart and emotions, was believing this kid and crying out to be a good person, to trust, to just this once throw caution to the wind, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>lonely and the thought of spending a few hours with Jared was really enticing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen sighed. Jared raised his eyebrows, hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just making chicken and rice, nothing special,” Jensen finally said, and was rewarded with another dimpled smile as they started walking again. “And if you steal anything from me, I will call the cops, just so you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing I’m even remotely capable of stealing, Jensen, is your heart.” Jared slipped his arm through Jensen’s as he spoke, and Jensen shook his head as they walked, knowing full well he was insane to be doing this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Jensen unpacked the groceries, Jared walked slowly around the living room, hands tucked deep in his pockets, looking around at the photos and artwork on the walls, pausing to skim over the titles of the books on the shelves, then made his way back over to the kitchen area, plopping down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked as Jensen cooked, and he learned how Jared had come to be homeless, that he really was a good kid – didn’t drink or do drugs, steal or sell his body. He really was just trying to make his way through life as a good, honest person who’d had a run of bad luck and unsupportive people in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation moved on to Jensen’s life while they ate, sitting across from each other at the small dining table. Jared was particularly interested in the fact that Jensen was a college literature professor, and they started talking about books as they cleared the dishes – apparently Jared was a huge book nerd and spent a lot of time at the public library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared insisted on doing the dishes, since Jensen had cooked, and they continued talking while he did. By the time the kitchen was clean, they’d gotten onto the topic of why science fiction and fantasy was so looked-down upon by academics when it was a perfectly valid genre of literature. They both agreed it was stupid, and as they sat down together on the couch, they’d started trading favorite horror novel titles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their conversation finally came to a natural lull, about an hour later, Jared reached over and put a hand on Jensen’s knee, giving it a light squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jensen, thank you so much for tonight. I know it was weird how I approached you, and that you don’t totally trust me, but I really enjoyed talking with you, and I appreciate the meal so much.” Jared squeezed Jensen’s knee again as he leaned over, closer to Jensen. “But I really should be going, get out of your hair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared leaned in further then, and pressed his lips to Jensen’s. It was a light, chaste kiss, and Jensen was sure it wasn’t meant as anything more than a thank you. But it made something in Jensen’s chest flutter, and that flutter ignited something in his belly, and before he really knew what he was doing, he was sliding his hand around Jared’s neck, tangling his fingers into that long, soft hair, and pulling him back for more. Their lips crashed together again, and Jensen kissed him hard, tilting his head so their mouths slotted together, his tongue slipping out to flick at Jared’s lips. Jared let him in almost immediately, a little groan creeping up from his throat as their tongues began to tangle together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both breathing heavy when Jensen pulled away, more forcefully than he’d intended so he gently brushed a strand of hair away from Jared’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have… I mean, I don’t want you to think…” Jensen fumbled over trying to find the right words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Jensen. I want to. And I can tell you do, too,” Jared said as he shifted and swung a leg over Jensen, lowering himself onto his lap, straddling him. Jared leaned forward, dragging his lips across the sensitive skin of Jensen’s neck, right below his ear. “I told you the only thing I’d steal was your heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen let his hands fall to Jared’s hips then, gripping as he leaned up to take his mouth again. Their kissing resumed, still urgent, and Jensen let his hands start to wander, up and down the thick, bulky muscles of his thighs, up his sides, his fingers feeling the ridges of his ribs that just barely didn’t have enough meat to hide them. Then down his back, over the loose waistband of his jeans to his ass where he rested them, palms flat, then pulled Jared closer, tightening the gap between them so he could feel the hard bulge of Jared’s cock against his belly, and Jensen rolled his hips up, dragging his own dick against Jared’s ass which elicited a low groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed and rocked against each other for what felt like ages, time slowing so Jensen could revel in the sensations, had time to realize he never wanted this feeling to end. Then Jared was moving his mouth to Jensen’s neck, licking and sucking at the tender skin, sending a shiver through Jensen’s body that turned to goose bumps when he whispered into Jensen’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to taste you. Can I? I want to taste your cock so bad.” The words made Jensen’s dick twitch in his jeans and he was nodding his head before he’d really even thought about it. Jared slid off Jensen’s lap, down to the floor on his knees, his hands dragging down Jensen’s chest to his waistband, where he wasted no time unfastening the button and pulling down the zipper, long fingers reaching in and pulling Jensen’s cock free, the cool air making him twitch again. Jared stroked down the length of it once, twice, then leaned forward and took him in his mouth, swallowing the whole length with no preamble, no teasing, forcing a short grunt of pleasure from Jensen as he felt the warm, wet depth of Jared’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jared pulled up, leaving a trail of saliva from base to head, he looked up at Jensen, eyes tilted up, hair messy and tangled, Jensen’s cock head stretching his lips. It was better than the fantasies Jensen had had, warmer and tighter and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because now he knew it was Jared, and Jared was nice and smart and charming and more than Jensen would have guessed. Jared lowered his eyes again and began to suck, lowering his mouth, his tongue pressing against the vein, and all intelligent thought left Jensen’s mind, everything replaced with monosyllabic thoughts like ‘yes’ and ‘good’ and ‘fuck’. Then Jared was moaning around Jensen’s dick, his face soft like he was lost in the moment, serene like there was nowhere better to be than on his knees in front of Jensen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared savored Jensen’s cock for a few minutes more, then seemed to focus, picking up his pace and pressure, flicking his tongue across the head on the upstrokes, swallowing on the down when Jensen’s dick was buried in his throat, each movement bliss for Jensen, each sensation building and building, piling up until there was no more room, and when Jared’s pace quickened even more Jensen hit that edge he couldn’t turn back from, grasped Jared’s shoulder, squeezing to warm him and then he was exploding into Jared’s mouth, pulsing onto his tongue and Jared swallowed it all, moaning around the twitching head of Jensen’s cock, then licking it clean while a few aftershocks worked through Jensen’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen relaxed back against the couch, and Jared slumped down, head resting on Jensen’s thigh. They were both panting, taking a moment to catch their breath. When Jensen started to come back to reality, he tugged on Jared’s collar, gesturing with his head for him to come back up on the couch. Jared crawled back up eagerly, tucking himself against Jensen’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I…” Jensen asked, breathy and hoarse as he gestured toward Jared’s pants. Jared snorted a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” he said, as he stretched out enough so Jensen could see the large, dark, wet spot on the front of his jeans. Jensen’s mouth fell open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he said, wrapping his arm tighter around Jared’s shoulder, pulling him closer. “You really are going to steal my damn heart.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>